This invention relates generally to web reeling methods and apparatus and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for fixing the end of a web to a core tube in web reeling apparatus.
Methods and apparatus are known for fixing the end of a web to a core tube in a reeling machine wherein adhesive agent, such as glue or the like, is applied to the core tube.
In reeling machines such, for example, as longitudinal slicers, it is necessary to use glue or other suitable adhesive agent to fix the web end on the core tube when a new web is introduced. A problem is generally encountered, however, in that some of the glue is deposited on the carrier rolls of the longitudinal slicer during the web changing operation which causes problems during operation.
Apparatus for applying glue to a core tube is disclosed in Finnish publicizing print No. 63919. In accordance with the apparatus disclosed in this publication, glue is applied on the core tube before the core tube is introduced between the carrier rolls. A drawback inherent in this arrangement is that a high degree of accuracy is required in situating the core tube between the carrier rolls, particularly in the case where the size of the core tube changes. Another disadvantage of this apparatus is that the carrier rolls will have glue deposited on them if the end of the web that is being fixed is not in place between one of the two carrier rolls and the core tube.